GOT Simulation: Per Season
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Three friends enter the Game of Thrones simulation as self-inserts into their chosen characters to sway fate and ultimately the plot, but at a catch: each season their progress resets and they can only do so much against the tides of time. Short, light hearted and nonsensical.


_A/N: A light, semi non-canonical and humorous take on what it would be like for three real life friends to enter the Game of Thrones TV show as self-inserts to enjoy themselves, experience Westeros and attempt to change the fates and plot. Everyone knows what really happens, so little description is needed as real immersion is for more robust, well-written fanfics. This was written in fun and it had enough structure that fans of the TV show will know what scenes come next. Enjoy.  
(BTW, the real-life people - Adam, Clara and Max - are the same ones in my four-part Metal Gear Solid 2 simulation series)._

 _Each season their progress is reset and they enter at the beginning of the new season's events, but they can choose to change their POV character._ _This is slightly different to my other fanfic, "GOT Simulation: Continuous Season". And yes, the first season is the same in both fanfics, but they diverge at the second season for this very reason._

 **PROLOGUE - SEASON 1**

"Three of you will change the history of Game of Thrones," spoke Aemon Targaryen. "You will become self-inserts in season 1 of the TV show. It will begin with Jon Arryn's death and end when Daenerys has her dragons. You may sculpt history anyway you like, but be warned: if you are not around to see it, that is your own responsibility."

"Who are you gonna be?" Adam asked Clara.

"Daenerys," Clara decided.

"Aw, what? I wanted to fuck her," Max complained. "No fair."

"So?" Clara didn't give a shit. "I'm Daenerys."

"Fine," Max complained. "I'll get to be King Joffrey!"

"Don't screw things up," Clara warned. "He killed Jon Snow's father."

"Yeah, what are you gonna do about it all the way across the sea?" Max demanded.

"Oh yeah, and don't send that assassin after Daenerys this time," Clara considered.

"That was Robert," Adam corrected himself. "Well, Varys. And remember, Jorah is spying on you!"

"Yeah, I know," Clara lied. She had forgotten that. "Who are you going as? Renly, so you can fuck Loras?"

"No," Adam blushed under the intensity of both Clara's half-gaze and Max's direct. "I'll be Cersei."

"Ew," Clara replied. "You'll be a girl?"

"You'll be my mother, cocka!" Max exclaimed.

"Not intentionally… "Adam trailed off, cheeks beet red. "I want her power."

"Then be Tywin Lannister," Clara replied.

"No," Adam replied. "Too much strategy."

"Very well," Aemon Targaryen replied. "Begin!"

* * *

 **EPISODE 1**

MAX/JOFFREY

Max/Joffrey awoke in rich palatial rooms as befit the prince. Excitedly he tore out of bed to see the Hound waiting in his chambers, a nod and averted gaze for Joffrey was naked.

"Perhaps you'd like to get dressed, Your Grace," the Hound smartly suggested. "The funeral is today in the Sept of Baelor."

"Whose funeral?" Max/Joffrey checked himself out, surprised Joffrey was bigger than he was in real life. In the looking glass, he recoiled at the sight of Joffrey's facial features, but he wasn't doing it for the looks, but for the _power_.

"Jon Arryn," the Hound strode out to meet his benefactors.

Max/Joffrey changed into regal wear, gilt and his sword Lion's Tooth, swaggering out with all Joffrey pomp and circumstance through the castle to the sept of Baelor.

ADAM/CERSEI

Adam/Cersei watched over Jon Arryn's bier, placed inside the throne room while Silent Sisters added smoky incense and motioned rites. It was surreal, being inside this simulation as suddenly with a start, Adam turned to see Jaime Lannister approaching.

"You… worry too much," Jaime grinned.

"And you don't worry at all," Adam/Cersei found himself saying, a more feminine voice than he was used to. "Don't you think someone found out? Maybe Robert?"

"If the king found out he'd have both our heads on spikes," Jaime chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter," Adam/Cersei said, as the reality set in. "I must go."

"Cersei - " Jaime began, but Adam/Cersei marched off, silken red and gold Lannisters skirts swirling.

CLARA/DAENERYS

Clara/Daenerys sat in the indoor hot tub while handmaidens poured water and soaped her with lotions.

"Go away," Clara/Daenerys commanded, soaping herself while the breeze blew through the window. Clara/Daenerys dressed herself into the fine gossamer silk gown, her body perfect.

"Daenerys? Daenerys!" Viserys called.

Clara could not hide a moue of distaste as Viserys came venturing through.

"There you are! It's almost time!"

"For what?" Clara/Daenerys pouted sulkily.

"Khal Drogo is almost here," Viserys' expression was quizzical. "Come on."

Clara broke free of his tug. His face was madness.

"Do you want to wake the dragon?" Viserys demanded. Clara's fright was part Daenerys, part her own.

"No," Clara said, more stubbornly than Daenerys would have said.

"Good," Viserys was still visibly upset. "Now come on. We can't be late for these savages or they'll ride off into the sunset with all their promises."

Clara followed Viserys into the entrance where she stood beside Magister Illyrio, the guy who was selling Clara off to the Dothraki. In time the Dothraki arrived, one of them obviously Drogo. He took one sharp look at her then rode off, as Clara refused to quiver in fear as Daenerys would have done.

"Did he like her?" Viserys called out to Mopatis.

"Duh, of course he liked me," Clara replied insouciantly. Even Viserys smirked at her confidence. "If he didn't, you'd know."

MAX/JOFFREY

Max/Joffrey rode a horse beside the Hound as he rode into Winterfell. It had been a long, hard journey from King's Landing replete with the finest feasts at each castle along the way. He smirked at Sansa standing beside her brethren while King Robert marched up to Eddard.

"You've gotten fat," Robert wisely observed.

"So have you, Your Grace," Eddard observed.

ADAM/CERSEI

Adam/Cersei stepped out of the wheelhouse, nodding to Joffrey as he did so. It was strange to remember Joffrey was actually Max. Adam offered his hand to Eddard, whose scratchy beard kissed it then smiled to Catelyn, taken aback.

"Your Grace," Catelyn curtsied.

"I would visit the crypts," Robert declared, in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Of course," Adam called out, politely watching him go as Robert and Ned headed towards the crypts. He glanced to Catelyn. "Your children are lovely."

"T-thank you, Your Grace," Catelyn was more surprised. "As are yours."

Adam/Cersei glanced to Myrcella and Tommen, golden haired but plain as the background. He glanced to Joffrey who entered a whorehouse while the Hound stood guard.

"Where is our brother?" Jaime rode up, dismounting his horse.

"It doesn't matter," Adam/Cersei stalked off, to find his rooms, or was it _her_ rooms? This was becoming surreal.

CLARA/DAENERYS

Clara sat in the place of honor beside her husband, Khal Drogo. She sat stiffly, like a khaleesi would as offerers presented her with gifts.

"Thanks," Clara replied stiffly, as the muscled sweat of Drogo sat beside her, muscle and sinew and warm meat, which roasted on the fire as men danced with women in carnal gore and deaths at least three of which were common at a Dothraki wedding.

" … Jorah the Andal," was all Clara could make out as Drogo spoke Dothraki.

"Greetings, princess," Jorah spoke up and Clara eyed him suspiciously. "A wedding present. Books from the Seven Kingdoms."

"Books? Jeez, thanks," Clara read a few in her pastime but they were ultimately discarded, as Mopatis approached with a trunk of dragon eggs.

"From beyond Asshai," Jorah helpfully added by her side, as Clara rolled her eyes. "The ages have turned them to stone, but they will always be beautiful."

"Do you ever shut up?" Clara quipped, slamming the trunk closed. She motioned for a servant to take them away.

MAX/JOFFREY

Max/Joffrey bedded several girls at once. He paid them with his Lannister coin purse and watched as the Hound refused anyone entry; replete, he lay back on his bed with his hands behind his head and farted loudly.

ADAM/CERSEI

Adam watched from the high table as Robert kissed a common tavern wench. Catelyn replied,

"Have you ever been this far north, Your Grace?"

"Never," Adam replied. "It's good to see Winterfell. It's nice and warm."

"Yes it is," Catelyn nodded. Sansa suddenly appeared. "This is my daughter, Sansa."

"Such a beauty," Adam/Cersei replied, the words holding little weight other than the plot. "I like your dress."

"I made it myself, Your Grace," Sansa's cheeks flushed pink.

CLARA/DAENERYS

Clara shivered despite herself in the night air that gave her goosebumps. Stalking her person was Drogo who removed his dagger and belt and removed the straps of her gossamer dress.

"Drogo," Clara turned to him, but thrust over the stump as Drogo mounted her. She slapped him and turned on him, mounting him with surprise as her claws raked his chest. He groaned low in his throat as she bade he look her in the eyes. Moving like Daenerys would she rode him to orgasm while he looked upon her as did the night stars.

"That was tough," Clara/Daenerys thought to herself as Drogo lay snoring beside her. She had only Daenerys' performance to rely upon, having never done the deed in real life outside of the simulation.

ADAM/CERSEI

"No," Adam/Cersei was insistent, pushing Jaime away as he knew Bran would be running around the castle. "Not tonight."

"Sis, I have been riding for a month," Jaime smirked, his hands in her hair. Adam/Cersei pushed them off angrily.

"Jesus! Get away!" Adam stalked off, angrily fuming hoping that his action had saved Bran Stark's life.

* * *

 **EPISODE 2**

MAX/JOFFREY

Max swaggered around Winterfell, remembering little of the semantics of the show. He bumped into Adam.

"Hey, did you fuck Jaime last night?"

"Quiet," Adam bid him to a corner, which rather looked like Cersei admonishing Joffrey while the Hound stoutly refused to listen. "No. Otherwise he would've pushed Bran off the tower."

"Oh yeah," Max's eyes lit up in remembrance. "What do we do now then?"

"You get to ride with Sansa," Adam said. "We leave soon."

Adam stalked off, as Max heard dogs whimpering and glanced into the stables to see Tyrion lying drunk among some dogs.

"Hey, where's Sansa?" Max asked.

"Your betrothed?" Tyrion wiped his face, smelling of dog. "At breakfast I should think."

ADAM/CERSEI

Adam sat at the table with Myrcella and Tommen to either side, Jaime opposite. He kept giving him questioning glances but Adam shook his head, silently wishing he would be quiet.

"Bacon, burnt till its black," Tyrion walked in, ruffling Tommen's hair. "Ah!"

MAX/JOFFREY

Max walked with the Hound as the royal party stopped at the Crossroads Inn. He saw Sansa mumbling incoherently as Ser Ilyn Payne mouthlessly stared at her.

"Hey, Sansa," Max ignored him and her fear completely. "Want to go for a walk?"

"Yes, Your Grace," Sansa's cheeks flushed, pleased, glancing slightly scared to Ser Ilyn. "That would be lovely."

He walked through the forest with her, the Hound kept at bay. Max drank from his wineskin but did not offer any to Sansa. He came upon Arya and Mycah, the butcher's boy, fighting.

"Hey," Max waved.

"What are you doing here?" Arya scowled. Mycah flushed at once and dropped his sword.

Max cast a wary glance round for Nymeria. This was where Joffrey was bitten when he attacked the butcher's boy.

"Go away," Arya shouted.

"Come on," Max insisted, as Sansa took his arm. "Let's go."

CLARA/DAENERYS

Clara's hands were flaky and sore from riding. She dismounted, letting her handmaids rub soothing oils to make them better.

"Dragons are - " began her handmaiden.

"Shut up," Clara warned them. She emerged, freshly dressed only for Khal Drogo to invite her into her tent. "Wait." Clara rode him once more, with her on top. She would not let him fuck her his way.

* * *

 **EPISODE 3**

ADAM/CERSEI

"I want to be at the small council meeting," Adam told his bodyguards.

"Yes, Your Grace," the Lannister guardsmen escorted Adam to the rooms.

"Your Grace," Varys, Pycelle, Renly and Littlefinger rose, bowing.

"This is quite unexpected," Varys admitted.

"Oh well," Adam began, taking a seat. "I'm just here to observe."

"We're expecting Ned Stark any minute now," Littlefinger added with a little know-it-all sly smirk.

Ned Stark stormed through the door, surprised to see Cersei. He had after all been suspicious of the Lannisters since the raven from Lysa, though he would never know Bran's injury or the subsequent dagger or the direwolf Lady's death had been averted.

"Your Grace," Eddard was worn from travel, as was Adam/Cersei, but he did not care, though strands of long blonde hair and a stink which perfume could not totally hide abided.

"Please, Lord Eddard, take a seat," Adam offered. "You are Hand of the King."

"The crown is hosting a tournament," Littlefinger began. "Forty thousand gold dragons to the winner."

"This is an expense the Crown cannot bear," Eddard shook his head. "How will we find the coin?"

"We are already in debt to the Lannisters," Littlefinger glanced with a little head bow to Adam/Cersei. "To the tune of three million gold."

"Three million?" Eddard was outraged. "There will be no tournament."

As Eddard stormed out, Adam rose with the rest of them, but did not bow as they did.

"By your leave," Adam sauntered out of the room.

"She is different," Littlefinger noted, once he and Varys were alone.

"Truly," Varys remarked.

CLARA/DAENERYS

"You do not give me orders!" Viserys shouted.

"I needed to piss!" Clara shouted.

A rope coiled around Viserys' neck as one of Drogo's riders held him at bay.

"You want his throat slit, khaleesi?" asked Rakharo.

"Yep," Clara decided, as Viserys screamed, puce while Rakharo did the deed. Clara walked on uncaring, mounted her horse and resumed the khalasar to continue their marching. Viserys lay struggling in the dirt, blood becoming him as he bled to death.

"Khaleesi," one of Clara's handmaids spoke up, later that night. "You are pregnant."

* * *

 **EPISODE 4**

CLARA/DAENERYS

"Vaes Dothrak," Jorah announced as Clara/Daenerys rolled her eyes, bored.

"I know," Clara scathed. "Do you ever shut up?"

ADAM/CERSEI

"Your Grace," knocked one of the Lannister guardsmen as Adam/Cersei ate grapes and fruit atop his bedchamber. "The small council is meeting."

"Oh," Adam hastened to fix his (or rather, _her_ ) gown and hair. He hurried, almost not queenly as he reached the small council in time. Once again, the four on the small council were surprised to see Adam there, as was Lord Eddard who held court.

"Your Grace," he rose, ever a man of honor. "I had not expected to see you here ruling on such boring council matters."

"It must be done," Adam took a chair out of the table's sight to be respectful, but kept a wary eye on them all. In truth, he would ensure Ned would not go about taking off his head. "Please continue."

"The king's tournament," Eddard spoke distastefully. "The common folk have been causing riots. I have ordered Janos Slynt to take twenty of my men to help dispel them."

"Your Grace?" knocked a Lannister guardsman, as Adam/Cersei sat in his rooms later on.

Adam turned to see a gardener in patch rags address him beside the Lannister guardsman.

"Your Grace," the gardener spoke like a spy. "I have seen the Hand walk with Littlefinger in the gardens."

Adam/Cersei sat beside King Robert the first day of the tournament. Ser Hugh rode against the Mountain but his lance was thrust in the poor boy's neck who fell with a crash. This was the boy who likely poisoned Jon Arryn.

Adam/Cersei entered Ned's chambers. He noted the thick book that Pycelle had lent him, that his spy did not report Ned taking nor did Adam let on to Ned, who closed it with a snap, what he knew it meant.

"Your Grace," Ned bowed, as honor was custom.

"I came to offer my gratitude," Adam said. "The city is in better hands and I am glad for it. We will need a Hand who can shape things up around here."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Ned observed, though inside he still wondered if the Lannisters were guilty and now knew Jon Arryn to be meeting with King Robert's bastard before his death and reading this thick tome…

"I look forward to Joff and Sansa being married," Adam nodded. "How are you finding things in the capital?"

"Strange, Your Grace," Ned replied.

"I'm sure," Adam smiled thinly. "If you need any help, you need just let me know."

* * *

 **EPISODE 5**

ADAM/CERSEI

Adam entered King's Robert's solar, after Ned Stark stormed out of chambers refusing to be Hand of the King if Robert would butcher the Targaryen girl. He knew because he had opted to be there at the small council when it happened, which irked Robert for his presence.

"What were you doing at the small council anyway?" Robert asked, quaffing wine. "You've never been interested in politics."

"I thought it best to include myself," Adam took a chair, refusing the wine offered. "Now that Ned Stark is involved."

"I bet you'll want Jaime as his replacement," Robert's voice was full of hate as he poured more wine.

"No," Adam advised, rising. "You'll put Stark back on the council. He's bruised by his pride."

"He's a man of honor," Robert replied, as though Tywin wasn't, though his name wasn't mentioned. "Not like some people."

"You still have some honor," Adam found himself saying. "With your friend by your side to run your council. Don't hire the assassin. Just get him back."

"What's changed you, eh?" Robert chuckled. "You want the girl dead as much as I do."

"Will you do it? Will you stop the assassin?" Adam asked.

"No," Robert growled. "She needs to die. As for Ned, he's a traitor."

Adam shook his head. "You're making a mistake - "

"Damn it, woman!" Robert bellowed. "What do you know of war? When Rhaegar Targaryen came crashing down on the Trident? When Lyanna was stolen from me?"

"I do not begrudge you Lyanna," Adam began. "I know you chose her over me when we were first married."

Robert only quaffed wine at this.

"But I should like to show mercy once in my life," Adam made a habit of pleading. "And I should not want your friendship with Ned Stark to fall through - "

"Being king means there's lots of tough decisions, plenty over which Ned and I will fight over," Robert peered. "You cannot expect me to spare the life of a Targaryen. Not for anyone, certainly not for you. Your father brought me the Targaryen babes when I was crowned king. Why should I spare this one? I have received reports she slit her brother's throat just for yelling at her. She has her father's madness in her."

Adam was surprised at this. Clara certainly took no prisoners.

"You're right, of course," Adam leaned back in his chair. Robert peered suspiciously.

"Now tell me, since we're talking," Robert began. "Why would you have me spare the girl?"

"I told you, an act of mercy," Adam rose. "Us Lannisters certainly do not stand to profit from a Targaryen invasion. I thought the girl was a menace, but just a girl. It made me think of Myrcella… and half a world away, I could not imagine a girl as young as Myrcella convincing a Dothraki horselord to ride across the sea to threaten the Seven Kingdoms."

"Mayhaps," Robert sloshed more wine. "Perhaps you should stop attending small council meetings. If you would argue with me in private it is no good for you to do so in public."

"You're right," Adam furrowed his brow. "I shall stay out of the proceedings - "

"What's changed in you, eh?" Robert sloshed some wine on his desk. "I have never known you to forgive your enemies. Let alone show some semblance of kindness even to me, your husband."

Adam shrugged. "If you like, we can pretend it never happened. Pretend I'm the cruel harpy shrew who nags you."

"No," Robert paused. "I admit, I have not been the best husband to you, either. How long can hate fester, eh?"

"Too long," Adam admitted. "Let us put a stop to it. Each day anew. I cannot be Lyanna, but perhaps someone you can talk to, even if it only comes to good morning and good night."

"I'll drink to that," Robert chuckled, offering Adam some wine to which he quaffed like a man, coughing and spluttering as Robert laughed.

"Lord Tywin would shit his bedroll to see you drink like that," Robert chuckled.

"Let's not tell him then," Adam smiled easily, putting the goblet down to head out the door, as Robert drank more still, his load slightly lightened.

* * *

 **EPISODE 6**

CLARA/DAENERYS

Clara found that the horse's heart was more gross than it was tough to eat. The simulation made it taste of the grossest food in her real life memory she hated to eat and lots of it.

MAX/JOFFREU

"Hey, babe," Max kissed Sansa on the lips. He met her in her chambers while the septa rose, composed. He had fucked plenty of whores as Joffrey but didn't want to hurt Sansa, she was a cool girl.

* * *

 **EPISODE 7**

CLARA/DAENERYS

Clara/Daenerys walked in a marketplace while Jorah at last decided to leave her alone. Walking with her bloodriders she saw a man accost her.

"You must try some of my wine! It is very good!"

"You have the pleasure of honoring the khaleesi, Daenerys Stormborn," giggled one of Clara's handmaidens.

Clara knew this was the assassin. She assumed Adam and Max couldn't figure out a way to stop him…

"You must have a try!" the wineseller threw out his proferred cup. "I shall fetch for you the very best!"

"Take him," Clara commanded, as her bloodriders held the wineseller down, the hefted cask at his feet.

"What do you want done with him, khaleesi?" Rakharo asked, slightly confused.

Clara poured him some wine from the flask. "Open his mouth - "

"What - " the wineseller's mouth was forced open. Clara poured the wine in and watched as his face went purple, eyes bulged and convulsed, twitching.

"Poison…" the handmaiden was shocked. "Khaleesi, how could you know?"

ADAM/CERSEI

"You wanted to speak with me?" Adam asked, in the walled courtyard.

"I know about your children," Eddard began. "That you fathered them with Jaime Lannister."

"What do you hope to come of this?" Adam asked.

"Leave while you still can," Eddard replied. "Take your children across the Narrow Sea."

"Now why would I do that?" Adam underscored, rising to leave but forgetting the token quote.

Adam/Cersei sat in his chambers while Eddard stood at Robert's bedside. He had been gored by a boar. He would die soon and Max/Joffrey would be king but what if Eddard told Robert?

"Your Grace," Littlefinger announced. "You asked to see me?"

"Yes," Adam turned around. "I believe Eddard Stark will ask for the City Watch to aid him. He will come to you for that endeavor."

"I am the man who pays them," Littlefinger spread his hands.

"In return for your service, I will ensure you are granted Harrenhal," Adam said. "Can you do this for me?"

"Your Grace, I am yours to command," Littlefinger bowed low and left the room.

MAX/JOFFREY

Max sat murderously on his Iron Throne. He would not let Eddard take him away.

"Littlefinger's on our side," Adam reminded Max.

Eddard stepped up to the plate. "I hold in my hand a letter from King Robert."

"I'm not interested in any letter," Adam called. "Bend the knee."

"Yeah," Max repeated. "Do it now."

"Joffrey is not the true heir," Eddard repeated. "Men of the City Watch, take the queen and her son into custody - "

His words were cut short by pikes thrust into the hearts of his men while Littlefinger held a knife at his throat.

* * *

 **EPISODE 8**

CLARA/DAENERYS

Clara rode as Khal Drogo and his men sacked a simple town of "Sheep Men". Men and children were butchered while women were raped while she looked down upon them.

ADAM/CERSEI

"Take Sansa and Arya into custody," Adam ordered. "The Stark soldiers are not to escape with them."

Lannister guardsmen slew the Stark soldiers who retaliated. The Hound captured Sansa yet Arya slipped away unscathed.

"What will you do with him?" Sansa moaned.

"You must write to your brother Robb and tell him to bend the knee," Adam handed Sansa the quill across the desk. "His father is guilty of treason. I can't have Joffrey threatened by a northern force."

"But he was confused - he didn't mean it - " Sansa sputtered.

"You write this letter, and tell your father to admit to his crimes," Adam counseled. "If he calls witness upon his treason before all, he will be pardoned and sent to the Night's Watch."

* * *

 **EPISODE 9**

CLARA/DAENERYS

"I'm in pain," Clara gingerly dismounted her horse, her large belly swelling with a gush of water as Dothraki midwives hurried to assist. Drogo rode up to witness this, the birth of his son as with what felt like an uncomfortable bowel movement Clara gave birth to Rhaego.

MAX/JOFFREY

Max sat on his makeshift throne at the steps of Baelor. Adam stood beside him, turning to Varys to whisper, "Don't look now, but Arya Stark is the muddy little girl standing atop the statue of Baelor. Have the guards take her but remove them of their armor so she can't see them coming. Do not let her escape."

"Yes, Your Grace," Varys nodded, subtle.

"I am a traitor," Eddard called to the crowd, as potatoes and turnips hit his head thrown from the crowd. "Joffrey is the one true king."

Sansa smiled at her father.

"He can go to the Night's Watch," Max declared.

Eddard Stark was dragged off towards Yoren, the former glancing up to see Arya no longer at the statue. Later, Adam would enter chambers under guard to find muddied Arya demanding she be let see her father.

ADAM/CERSEI

"Arya, child," Adam said. "He will take the black. You cannot follow him there."

"Then I want to go back to Winterfell!" Arya demanded.

"Soon Joff will wed Sansa and the Starks will be invited to King's Landing to bend the knee," Adam said. "You may rejoin them then. In the meantime, you and Sansa will be well cared for - "

"I DON'T CARE!" Arya squealed.

"Make sure she doesn't escape," Adam ordered.

* * *

 **EPISODE 10**

Clara/Daenerys rode with Rhaego at her breast. Her silver maneuvered through the waste with Drogo leading the khalasar. Soon he would arrive at some such city or other, demanding ships lest the city be sacked. Soon, Clara would arrive in Westeros.

Eddard rode for the Night's Watch with Yoren. Robb, with his mother Catelyn leaving Bran and Luwin in charge of Winterfell, presented himself at King's Landing to bend the knee to Max. Max and Sansa were wed to which he pillowed her dutifully for she was as nervous and frightful as ever.

Adam/Cersei did not pillow Lancel even for spiking Robert's wine. He sent him away just as he had Jaime, sad Eddard had found out the truth and that Robert had to die in time lest his head be on a spike. It was good to be queen, but even greater to be a manipulator of minds.

* * *

 **PROLOGUE - SEASON 2**

"Aw yeah! I got to fuck Sansa!" Max cheered.

"Jeez, dick," Clara rolled her eyes. "It won't be the same this time."

"No, it won't," quavered old Aemon Targaryen. "Your progress in season 1 does not continue on to season 2. In fact, at the start of season 2, Ned Stark has been beheaded, Robb has called his banners and Stannis tells all of Westeros that Cersei's children are illegitimate."

"What about Daenerys?" Clara feared the worst.

"She has lost Khal Drogo and his riders, but has gained three dragons," Aemon replied.

"I don't want to be her then," Clara snubbed. "I'll be the queen."

"What?" Max shouted. "You'll be my mother then."

"Cocka was your mother last season," Clara shot a withering glance to Adam who blushed and glanced away at his admission he had been a girl character. "Anyway, I don't want to ride in the desert like a pilgrim, even with three dragons."

"Aw man," Max complained. "Then i'll be prince - King Joffrey again."

"I know!" Adam lit up with excitement. "I'll be Tywin!"

"Yeah," Clara peered at him, as did Max. "You can help us win the war."

"Sure thing, Clara!" Adam said excitedly. "You in, Max?"

"Yep," Max remembered that Margaery was in this season. "Let's roll."

"Good luck to all of you," Aemon raised his hands and the ground collapsed beneath them so that they swirled into the simulation and into their roles at large…

* * *

 **EPISODE 1**

Max/JOFFREY

"Sweet!"

Max sat on his throne watching the combatants fight for his name day. Sansa sat glum and drawn beside him, and he remembered that the Joffrey in season 1 had not only abused and insulted her, but had beheaded her father and she would not like him a jot.

"Shit," Max said to himself.

"What is it, Your Grace?" Sansa asked dully, not worn to tears.

"Hey, I'm sorry," Max clasped his hand round hers, not paying attention to the tournament. His guards and the Hound could not conceal a note of surprise. "I won't hurt you anymore."

"Your Grace is kind to think of me," Sansa said, still mistrusting his words.

Sulkily Max drew his hand back, wishing his actions in the past had translated into this present. Still, he would look after her at best he could.

"Hey, Tyrion!" Max lifted a hand in reply.

"Your Grace," Tyrion waddled in, a short bow, his brow furrowed to receive such an exultant greeting. "I am here to relieve Father as Hand of the King."

"Oh," Clara/Cersei said, standing nearby in flowing silks.

"Yes… " Tyrion was surprised not to be insulted by either his sister or nephew. "Well."

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"So you lost the girl, Arya Stark" Tyrion poured himself and Clara/Cersei some wine. "I had planned to use them to free Jaime, you know."

"Don't worry," Clara bit her lip. "Um, Father will get him back."

"Are you feeling alright?" Tyrion peered. "You're not exactly… acting as cruel as you usually do."

"I'm not cruel," Clara replied, surprising Tyrion.

"I should say for the benefit of my head that you are not," Tyrion raised his goblet. "Yet here we are. I am to advise you and Joffrey how to rebel the assault which will surely come from Stannis."

"Don't worry," Clara said, pouring Tyrion more wine which was unexpected. "It'll be easy. And you know, I am sorry."

"What?" Tyrion glanced up.

"Yep," Clara nodded, trying to conceal her distaste to play someone so avidly evil.

"Stannis says your children are illegitimate," Tyrion fondled with his goblet. "Know anything about that?"

"Nope," Clara clammed up, not about to reveal a truth she, but her character was, responsible for. "Joffrey is the king. Anyone who says otherwise is lying. Why would we give up the crown to lies?"

"Indeed," Tyrion raised his goblet. "So let us formulate a plan, then."

"OK," Clara/Cersei nodded, actually listening for once which took Tyrion aback as began to explain his ways and methods to keep King's Landing safe.

* * *

 **EPISODE 2**

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"I don't want peace with Robb Stark," Clara said, ripping up the letter as Cersei had done.

"Well, he's not likely to give it to us seeing as we can only deliver one of his daughters," Tyrion said. "What of Joffrey?"

"What about him?" Clara asked pointedly. "He's not a threat."

"No?" Tyrion mused. "As of late I have heard he has abused Sansa - "

"That's stopped," Clara eyed him balely. "She doesn't like him, but Joffrey won't hurt her anyway."

"If you say so," Tyrion raised an eyebrow, offering more wine to which Clara shook her head. "Commander Mormont from the Wall wants more men."

"Yes," Clara said without reservation.

"From the prison?" Tyrion asked. "This is you in a new light, sister. I like it."

"The Wall needs protection," Clara said, thinking of Jon.

* * *

 **EPISODE 3**

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"Hello, Sansa," Clara/Cersei indicated the spare seat where glum Sansa was to sit, while Myrcella and Tommen smiled politely as was their due while she sat.

"Hello, Your Grace," Sansa curtsied to the queen then to the small children, taking his place.

"Um, how are you?" Clara picked up her fork.

"I am well, Your Grace," Sansa admitted, free of Joffrey's torments as of late she could say that a bit easier but the hurt in her had not subsided.

"When will you marry my brother?" Myrcella asked.

"After the war," Clara replied, droll.

"Will Joffrey try to kill Robb?" Tommen piped up, genuinely curious without a hint of malice about him. Sansa choked back a sob.

"No," Clara replied, to Sansa's surprise. "He will be taken captive, Joff will see to that."

"But he killed Sansa's father," Myrcella pointed out, just a little thing.

"Eat your food," Clara ordered, which Myrcella took cue to quickly do. "Joff knows not his rages. He is trying to make up for things."

"Yes, mother," Myrcella and Tommen agreed.

Clara didn't know what else to say to Sansa who sat there sitting so glum. How could Max do her justice when the character he portrayed had killed her father? Tough shit. At least Margaery would arrive soon, Clara consoled herself, taking another bite with her fork.

"I was expecting this," Tyrion entered his rooms, where Clara/Cersei stood. "Who told you?"

"Pycelle," Clara replied.

"You would tell me freely?" Tyrion was surprised.

"Yeah," Clara replied. "After all, you told Littlefinger and Varys a different tale to weed out my informant."

"You're not mad?" Tyrion asked. "I must say - "

"No," Clara said. "Myrcella is a good girl. If you think she should be sent to Dorne for her safety and an alliance, then let's do it."

"You have changed, sister," Tyrion remarked. "For the good or the better, only time will tell."

"I am good," Clara replied, stung. "We need to work together if we're going to win this war."

* * *

 **EPISODE 4**

 **Max/JOFFREY**

"Isn't this when Joffrey had Sansa beat in front of the throne room?" Max/Joffrey asked Clara/Cersei, who stood next to him as he sat on the Iron Throne, but speaking in a low enough whisper so that the nearby Kingsguard and the Hound could not overhear him.

"Yeah," Clara replied snarkily. "You're not actually going to do it, are you?"

"No," Max scoffed, turning to Sansa who had been summoned and was quite weepy. "Sansa, uh, I just wanted you to stand by me."

"Of course, Your Grace," Sansa replied, quizzical as she did so. She was quite taken aback by the attitude the queen mother and king had shown her, given her brother was in the field defeating Lannisters left and right, from all the reports she had heard from Shae.

"Well," Tyrion said to Bronn, watching from where nothing had gone wrong. "I had assumed Joff would need to fuck his aggressions out. I thought Sansa would be in trouble."

"Aye, I did too," Bronn said. "But it's known he's frequented brothels. Mayhaps that's done the trick."

"Indeed," Tyrion said, looking up to the queen who no longer looked at him with disgust, if a little more aloof than usual, and the young king who had so shed his skin of tyranny.

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"I need a favor," Clara asked Tyrion.

"Shoot," Tyrion raised his eyebrow. "I knew you would want something in the end."

"Littlefinger wants to go to Renly's camp to get a truce, I don't trust him," Clara said. "I want you to go instead and propose that Margaery wed Joffrey."

"Well," Tyrion considered. "This will be mighty hard given that Joff is betrothed to Sansa Stark, and the Tyrells hate us. Oh, I'm sure I could think of a few more reasons - "

"I can't tell you," Clara/Cersei bit her lip. "But OK. We'll send Littlefinger."

"And here I was thinking you wanted me out of the picture, to die in Renly's camp a hostage," Tyrion chuckled. "I would call you stupid, sister, but I do believe from your actions since I've returned to King's Landing, it's one of the smartest moves you've mentioned."

"Jeez, thanks," Clara permitted a small smile. "Well, let's keep an eye on Littlefinger, then. I'll have to reward him if he gets the job done and I didn't want to make him Lord Paramount."

"No," Tyrion stated. "Still, I thank you for the heads up. Let us work in tandem to bring these fools down around us."

 **Adam/TYWIN**

"At last," Adam/Tywin breathed, riding in at the head of the host into Harrenhal with all his men behind him.

"Sire," Gregor Clegane nodded surly as he was about to torture Gendry.

"Stop that," Adam ordered, swinging off his horse as a squire caught the reins. "We need able workers."

"Yes, Sire," Gregor sloped away.

"You," Adam ordered. "You are not a boy."

"No," Arya replied. "It's safer this way."

"Take her," Adam/Tywin said, with some regret as Gregor picked her up and slung her over his shoulder with ease. "Into the cells at once."

"Yes, boss," Gregor sloped off as Arya stared with defeat and Gendry was anguished.

"She is Arya Stark," Adam said to Ser Gregor.

"What?" Gregor could not believe it. "How did she escape King's Landing?"

"Through fortitude and quick wit," Adam replied. "We must keep her here as a hostage. Having Sansa in one place and Arya in the other creates a divison so each Lannister holding has at least one hostage, lessens the risk of both being taken or escaping at once."

"Yes," Gregor nodded. "I will be personally responsible for her care - "

"Don't hurt her," Adam's jaw was set firm. "That boy neither. He is a good blacksmith, I am told."

"Yes, Sire," Gregor rose from the table and left the room.

* * *

 **EPISODE 5**

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"No," Clara pushed Lancel away. "I don't want you. And if you touch me ever again, or tell anyone, I'll have you killed."

"Cersei!" Lancel could not help but retreat, wondering what he had done wrong.

"She is beautiful," Tyrion waddled closer to Clara's side, where she watched Myrcella play in the gardens with two handmaidens.

"Let me guess," Clara replied, droll, knowing the script up till now. "Renly's dead."

"Yes," Tyrion was not overly surprised. "Some say Catelyn Stark, some say one of his Kingsguard, some say a shadow. His men are joining Stannis and there will not be long before their numbers trump ours on both land and sea."

"Joffrey will be ready," Clara told him. "And so will Father. He has recaptured Arya Stark."

"What?" Tyrion whirled on her. "How?"

"She was with a Black Brother and fell into captive hands in Harrenhall," Clara repeated from the letter Adam/Tywin had sent. "He recognised her and now we have a hostage here and at Harrenhall."

"Well, Father will certainly want to barter for Jaime back now," Tyrion considered.

"Nope," Clara replied. "Trust me."

"What are you planning, you and Joffrey?" Tyrion asked. "As of late your schemes have not been completely fruitless. We must work together, you and I."

"Will you trust me more if I tell you?" Clara asked, letting her guard down which Tyrion was glad to see, for he was liking her more for her recent change of heart. "I'm gonna use wildfire."

"No," Tyrion lamented. "Surely that is - "

"No it's not," Clara/Cersei argued. "Trust me."

"I am finding it hard to do, sister," Tyrion sighed. "But I shall as best I can. I am Hand of the King, after all."

"Yes, I know," Clara replied. "Um, you deserve it."

Tyrion could not conceal his surprise that Clara/Cersei's tone lacked sarcasm as her skirts swished away and out of sight.

* * *

 **EPISODE 6**

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"Bye, Myrcella," Clara/Cersei seemed almost not to care in Tyrion's estimation as Myrcella went by ship to Dorne.

"You are different," Tyrion peered. "I am beginning to think you are more like Father day by day."

"Good," Clara reminded him. "I am getting better at being a leader, not a witch."

* * *

 **EPISODE 7**

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"I am sorry, Your Grace," Sansa stood, bedraggled in the mess of robes she wore, having been summoned to Cersei's rooms since Sandor 'The Hound' Clegane had found her decrepit in her rooms with a blood stained mattress.

"You don't need to be," Clara said kindly, remembering her first period was just as bashful. "And don't worry about Joffrey. He won't sleep with you until you're ready."

"Oh," Sansa said, discomfited.

"Don't sleep with Sansa," Clara/Cersei advised Max/Joffrey. "She just had her period."

"Ew," Max cringed, but he had whores to fill his time. "Alright then."

"Good," Clara replied, stalking off into her own chambers.

"He has more men than us," Tyrion repeated, reading the missive which told him that Stannis had 200 ships heading for Blackwater Bay.

"Yeah, I know," Clara/Cersei replied.

"Well?" Tyrion asked. "The wildfire will kill their ships but what about their men?"

"Father will come," Clara said confidently.

"Has he sent word?" Tyrion asked. "As Hand of the King - "

"Oh my god," Clara rolled her eyes. "What do you need me to do, get on my knees and beg? I don't want you to screw this up."

"No, I won't, though the sight would be pleasing I'm sure," Tyrion said. "Perhaps you should go back on the wine. You are both softer and harder at the same time."

"Sure," Clara reflected. "I'll go back to being the crazy bitch that no one can trust. Yeah. Sure. Like that's gonna happen."

"Too true," Tyrion was too quizzical for further comment.

* * *

 **EPISODE 8**

 **Adam/TYWIN**

"Kevan," Adam/Tywin ordered of his Lannister brother bannerman. "I want you to take forces to just outside Oxcross. You will find my son passing shortly through there with one of Renly's former knights, Brienne of Tarth. You will capture her alive if possible and return my son to me at once."

"Yes, my lord," Kevan was grateful to serve.

 **Max/JOFFREY**

"Good job, boys!"

Max/Joffrey marched along the walls, raising their morale for he did spent a lot of time making sure they were all ready for the fight to come.

"I'm surprised," Tyrion said to Bronn. "He's become more headstrong and intelligent, unlike his father. And I don't mean Robert."

 **Adam/TYWIN**

"My lord," Kevan bowed before Adam/Tywin in the encampment he had made for he had begun marching from Harrenhal. "I bring you your son."

"Father," Jaime was surprised to see him, matted and filthy with dirt.

"Welcome back," Adam/Tywin rarely smiled, clapping him on the back despite his dirt.

"How did you know?" Jaime whispered.

"That you escaped?" Adam/Tywin asked, once they were alone. "Well, all in good time. In the meantime, Robb is without a hostage and - "

"Brienne," Jaime paused. "She is a wench, but - "

"Don't fret, I won't kill her, she's a hostage," Adam/Tywin replied. "You must clean yourself up and ready for war. We march for King's Landing."

* * *

 **EPISODE 9**

 **Max/JOFFREY**

"Nice," Max grinned as Bronn launched the fire arrow which lit up all of the Blackwater, so that Stannis' ships were aflame. "Fight men! C'mon!"

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"Be strong," Clara rolled her eyes, not worried while Max/Joffrey actually stayed within sight of his men to improve their morale.

"I shall, Your Grace," Sansa nodded, still torn for the Lannisters' like.

 **Adam/TYWIN**

"Take Stannis," Adam ordered Jaime.

"Why me?" Jaime asked. "Surely Loras will have more reason - "

"Loras will scare the troops wearing Renly's armor," Adam told Jaime. "We will clearly win the fight yet killing Stannis will be the final blow. We cannot allow him to escape."

 **Max/JOFFREY**

"There are too many men!"

"Shut up," Max walked beside Tyrion. "We have help coming soon - "

"What help?" Sandor shouted, for he did not like fire.

"Go in and protect my mother," Max ordered, standing closer.

"Yes," Sandor wheeled for he had not been mistreated as badly as of late and headed to the castle.

"We need more time," Tyrion grit his teeth. "They are coming in at the Mud Gate - "

"I will ride with you," Joffrey decided. "Let's go, Tyrion."

"What?" Tyrion was askance. "Your mother will - "

"Who cares, and no she won't," Max replied, saddling his horse. "C'mon, Kingsguard! You wanna live forever!?"

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"Your Grace," Lancel burst in on the small meeting room where Cersei sat with Sansa and the other noblewomen. "The king has taken to the field alongside the Hand to fight the invaders who are - "

"Shut up," Clara reminded him. "He'll be fine. Now get out. You're unsettling my ladies."

 **Adam/TYWIN**

"The battle is over," Adam/Tywin walked into the throne room, Jaime and Loras and Max/Joffrey by his side.

"We have won!" Max took his line from him. "We took Stannis!"

"Cool," Clara/Cersei remarked, jiggling Tommen on her knee, no sign of any vial.

* * *

 **EPISODE 10**

 **Max/JOFFREY**

"You saved the city and helped capture Stannis," Max/Joffrey still held some arrogance outside of the character he played. "You can be Hand of the King now."

"Thank you, Your Grace," Adam/Tywin inclined his head.

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"I see Lord Baelish is made Lord of Harrenhal," Tyrion remarked.

"I told you," Clara said. "Oh well."

 **Max/JOFFREY**

"I should like to wed you to my sister, Margaery Tyrell," Loras stepped back so that Margaery might step forward.

"I have heard tales of Your Grace," Margaery said before the court, and privately not all of them were bad. "Your courage and valor in taking to the field before your enemies. You took down Stannis and that is a privilege to be honored."

"Yeah," Max eyed her hungrily. "Um, I have to marry Sansa - "

"Nope," Clara stepped in, remembering her role. "Sansa is the daughter of a traitor."

"Yeah," Max peered once more. "OK, I'll marry you, Margaery."

 **Adam/TYWIN**

"Are you alright?" Adam/Tywin stood in Tyrion's chambers.

"I am," Tyrion was glad to be alive, surprised he was not dead and moreso that Joffrey had fought to keep him alive. "Although I resent not being Hand of the King anymore."

"Would you rather you be named Hand and I dictate to your every move?" Adam raised his eyebrow. "I freed Jaime, rescued King's Landing and captured Stannis alive. I will need your counsel and so I appoint you master of coin for lack of a second title of Hand."

"Father," Tyrion said. "I do not know why my sister or nephew or you have grown warm to me as of late."

"I know you deserve titles, and you want recognition," Adam said. "You will note that your sister has not tried to intervene with your plans nor your nephew abused his betrothed aside from setting her aside for political gain."

"Yes," Tyrion remarked. "It all seems like a dream. This must be how Jaime feels, not to be abused by your family at every turn."

"I also know of Shae," Tywin said, as Tyrion began. "And I can see the two of you are in love. Permitting you do not marry I shall allow you to continue to see her."

"Father," Tyrion croaked. "I cannot believe you."

"Well that's unfortunate," Tywin rose from the bed. "I have placed my trust in you so far, as did Joffrey with his life and Cersei in hoping men would not field her from the throne room had I not arrived. Thankfully, both of them knew I was on my way and that is why they showed no quarter in dealing with our enemies."

"When's the public execution of Stannis to be held?" Tyrion asked, trying to distract his thoughts from this most inhuman of switcheroos that he had come to learn from his father.

"Soon," Adam/Tywin said. "Joffrey will remain king. It won't be long before Robb is taken, too."

* * *

 **PROLOGUE - SEASON 3**

"Man, that was cool," Max said. "I still want to fuck Margaery, though."

"It was boring being Cersei," Clara said. "But I'm glad we won."

"Yeah!" Max cheered.

"It was so cool being Tywin," Adam radiated. "I want to do it again."

"Yeah, same people," Clara said, as Max nodded his assent.

"Very well," Aemon Targaryen raised his hands and all of them fell into the great blue void once more…

* * *

 **EPISODE 1**

 **Clara/CERSEI**

"... no, it wasn't," Clara/Cersei replied, stung.

"You sent someone to kill me," Tyrion said, groaning as he lay in bed. "I can only expect it of you."

"I know," Clara said. "I'll get Father to make you master of coin. Will you trust me, then?"

"That will be an impossibility to get Father to do anything for me," Tyrion grumbled, the scar that had almost killed him livid across his face.

 **Max/JOFFREY**

"It was cool you went and gave stuff to the poor," Max said.

"Thank you, Your Grace," Margaery smiled at Joffrey during the dinner at which Loras and Cersei were also in attendance.

"It's a good idea," Clara/Cersei agreed, which caused Loras and Margaery to exchange quizzical glances.

 **Adam/TYWIN**

"Well, Tyrion," Adam/Tywin rose. "Please sit."

"Father," Tyrion waddled onto his chair. "I want something for helping save the city."

"How about my heir?" Adam asked.

"Your heir?" Tyrion could not be most confused.

"Yes," Adam said, as though it could not be more natural. "Jaime is of the Kingsguard and he shall be returned to us soon. You must inherit, of course. You are my son… and I love you, whatever faults I have caused you in the past."

"I cannot - " Tyrion struggled with this information. "Are you drunk, Father?"

"Of course not," Adam/Tywin chuckled. "But you shall have your due. Your sister put in a good word for you, you know. She did not hire someone to attack you."

"I have it on your word then." Tyrion said.

"You do," Adam/Tywin replied. "And although I remain Hand of the King I shall still need your counsel in the days to come while we discuss the marriage to the Tyrells. Costs and so on."

* * *

 **EPISODE 2**

 **Max/JOFFREY**

"You wanted to see me, Your Grace?" Margaery smiled, in Joffrey's chambers to see him before he went hunting.

"Yeah," Max tossed aside the crossbow he had been holding. "I know I've been treating Sansa like shit and that's gone around lately. But I swear I've changed."

"I'm sure Your Grace does not need to convince me," Margaery told him. "I don't believe such lies."

"Well, yeah," Max lifted up his hands in a show of deference. "I'm clean. Honest."

 **Adam/TYWIN**

"Unless you would like the honor," Adam glanced to Tyrion, who shook his head. "I have ordered Kevan to recapture Jaime from the wild. He has slipped Robb Stark's clutches and is en route with a woman, Brienne of Tarth."

"Father," Tyrion replied. "How do you know this?"

"Letters and spies, not Varys or Littlefinger," Adam replied. "You shall have your brother back soon enough, Tyrion."

* * *

 **EPISODE 3**

Adam/TYWIN

"Good to see that all of you have come," Adam remarked. "Please sit."

Clara/Cersei sat in a random place unlike where her character originally chose.

"Tyrion, you will sit next to me," Adam ordered, as Littlefinger vacated his otherwise choice spot and Tyrion was surprised to receive it.

"Thank you, Father," Tyrion admitted, master of coin. "What news is there of Jaime?"

"Speaking of," Tywin said. "He is en route as we speak. Kevan has picked him up, slaughtered the bandits who almost came close to chopping off his sword arm and taken Brienne of Tarth into captivity."

* * *

 **EPISODE 4**

Max/JOFFREY

"This is where we're gonna get married," Max smirked, showing Margaery around the Sept of Baelor while Olenna and Clara/Cersei interceded.

"It is interesting," Margaery admitted, sharing a glance with Olenna.

* * *

 **EPISODE 5**

Clara/CERSEI

"The Tyrells want to marry Sansa to Loras," Clara/Cersei told Tyrion, in the meeting at which Adam/Tywin was present at the head of the table. "I don't want it to happen."

"Neither," Tyrion admitted.

"If Robb dies Sansa takes the north as heiress," Adam/Tywin interceded. "The Tyrells plan to wed Sansa after Joffrey's wedding so how about you wed her now, instead?"

"What?" Tyrion was aghast. "Surely she will not agree - "

"You are my heir," Adam/Tywin reminded him. "You will inherit Casterly Rock when I die - "

"I don't mind," Clara/Cersei piped up, which made Tyrion suspicious but then, both his father and sister had been acting strangely more generous as of late.

" - and so Sansa who will inherit Winterfell is an excellent political choice. We move on this now before the Tyrells put it into action. You do not have to abuse her, you don't even have to rush sleeping with her. And you may continue to see Shae as your consort, with my blessing, if it helps."

"Father," Tyrion blanched. "I do not know what to say."

"And I'm gonna marry Loras instead," Clara/Cersei piped up at the right time.

"You?" Tyrion was taken aback by Clara/Cersei's geniality. "You're fine being married off again? This time to Renly's former lover?"

"Sure," Clara/Cersei shrugged, knowing it would not come to fruition all the same but needing to wrest Tyrion's support to this particular scheme of him marrying Sansa.

* * *

 **EPISODE 6**

Max/JOFFREY

"Why are you here?" Max asked, jogging his memory as Ros was present in his rooms, almost naked.

"I am here to pleasure you, Your Grace," Ros said.

"Oh," Max remembered that Littlefinger had sent Ros to Joffrey to kill. Littlefinger had just taken a ship to Lysa Arryn to wed her, so he was just out of luck of Max killing him. "Um, no thanks. You can go."

Surprised, Ros left the room and Max used one hand to pleasure himself thinking about Margaery.

* * *

 **EPISODE 7**

Adam/TYWIN

"Here he is," Adam/Tywin announced, reintroducing his son Jaime back into court who came with both his hands, in front of all the assembled courtiers where Max/Joffrey sat the Iron Throne with his mother Clara/Cersei beside him. "My son, Ser Jaime Lannister and Lord Commander of the Kingsguard."

"Father," Jaime nodded, glancing to Clara/Cersei who did not return his look. "It is good to be home, if King's Landing can be called a second home."

"It can not," Adam/Tywin said steely. "Your uncle Kevan has also sent a splinter force to divide the Brotherhood without Banners and captured Arya Stark in the process - "

A gasp came from Sansa who stood in the gallery as Arya was brought forward, hair cut short into a mop and muddied.

"She does not swear allegiance to King Joffrey," Adam/Tywin mused. "But she will keep in a cell as our hostage. Move."

Clara/CERSEI

"Cersei," Jaime breathed, as Lannister soldiers stayed in Clara/Cersei's chambers for the time being.

"No," Clara/Cersei rose. "It is too risky."

* * *

 **EPISODE 8**

Adam/TYWIN

"You have done well," Adam/Tywin clinked goblets with his son, Tyrion. "A marriage to Sansa will cement our alliance with the North."

"Alliance?" Tyrion frowned, sitting not too far off from his new bride Sansa at the wedding reception. "Surely - "

"It will not be long before Robb Stark bends the knee," Adam/Tywin sipped his wine. "He and all his men shall meet a grisly end before they perish. That I can promise you."

"You are no longer in the riverlands, Father," Tyrion glanced at him. "Not that I don't appreciate that you confide in me - "

"Robb Stark will bend the knee," Adam/Tywin restated, taking another sip of wine. "You can count on it."

* * *

 **EPISODE 10**

Adam/TYWIN

"It is done," Adam/Tywin rose from the Iron Throne as Max/Joffrey made himself present from a late sleep in.

"What's done?" Clara/Cersei asked, turning to the great doors where a procession was led in.

Robb and Catelyn Stark were bound with teams of Lannister guards escorting them into the hall. Nearby was Sansa Stark who fled into tears of joy and Arya Stark who was present to remind the hall that both daughters were held hostage and not myths.

Max/JOFFREY

"Robb Stark," Max smirked. "Do you bend the knee to us?"

"I do," Robb weighed his heart heavily for the life of his mother and sisters was in the balance.

"Then you'll take the black," Max leered. "Bran flakes can be Lord of Winterfell and we'll keep your mother and sisters here, so they can be a family but hostage against his goodwill."

"Yes," Robb nodded dourly. "All my bannerman were slain by the Freys and Boltons, but they left us alive - "

Adam/TYWIN

"Yes," Adam/Tywin observed. "They were acting on orders from the king. If you had bent your knee none of this would have happened. As it stands, Roose Bolton will become Warden of the North to replace that of in Winterfell and Walder Frey Lord Paramount of the Riverlands to replace that of Riverrun, whose Lord Edmure is held captive by the Freys of his own accord. You will not rise revolt on the Lannisters again, you Starks."

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

"You don't want to play again?" Adam asked nervously.

"No," Clara shook her head. "Things only get worse. This is the best we can hope for."

"Besides, you wanted to fuck Jon!" Max leered at Clara. "Why didn't you go Ygritte?"

"I'm not being her," Clara rolled her eyes. "I don't want to live north of the Wall. No thanks."

"Yeah," Adam admitted sadly. "If the simulation resets each season it will be harder for the people to like Cersei and for Tyrion to trust his family.."

"I liked him," Max admitted. "Sad we have to go."

"Yeah," Adam had racked his brain trying to save Tywin but not coming up with a thing.

Clara had wanted to be Daenerys but not wandering in the desert and not making bad decisions as queen of Slaver's Bay.

Max would only realise too late, upon leaving the premises where the simulation facility was held, that he never got a chance to bed Margaery.

"Fuck!" he echoed to his friends on the drive back home.

 **THE END**


End file.
